The symposium, The Microcirculation in Acute Infections will bring together researchers with diverse expertise in various aspects of the microcirculation, particularly in regard to acute viral, bacterial, and parasitic diseases that caue significant morbidity and mortality in humans. The specific objectives of the conference are: Objective 1. To provide a forum for approximately 200 participants from academic, governmental, and industrial laboratories in the US and abroad to foster scientific exchange and share the latest advances on various aspects of microvascular inflammation and permeability in the context of acute infectious diseases known to significantly affect the microcirculation/ microvasculature. The program will feature three keynote speakers as well as invited talks by leaders in the field. In addition, short talks by junior investigators and trainees will be chosen from among the submitted abstracts. Objective 2. To present a program that captures the most significant advances in perturbations of the microcirculation, particularly of the lungs and the central nervous system, owing to the potentially lethal complications that result when these two organs malfunction. The symposium will also cover diverse and highly active areas of research including cell trafficking, angiogenesis, coagulation, permeability regulation, vascular tone, oxidative stress, endothelial activation, antigen presentation, and inflammation. Central to discussions of strategies for advancing microcirculation research will be an in-depth workshop involving four breakout sessions devoted to discussions on (1) state-of- the-art imaging, (2) 3-dimensional modeling and tissue engineering, (3) the role of microRNA in the regulation of inflammation and immune responses and development of microRNA-based therapeutics, and (4) mouse models of infection. Objective 3. To promote interactions among junior-level scientists and well-established researchers, accomplished primarily through poster presentations. Selected junior investigators will also be chosen to present their research in podium sessions. Objective 4. To provide travel grants for junior-level scientists, including graduate students, postdoctoral associates, and early-stage faculty members, who are engaged in research on the important role that the microvasculature and its lining endothelium play in a wide range of acute diseases. Half of the awards will be designated for minorities, women, or persons with disabilities. A travel grant committee will review all applications and make the determination as to how the awards are selected. Funds will be provided as reimbursements for air travel by domestic coach class, hotel, ground transportation, and meeting registration. Objective 5. To provide an opportunity for women, members of under-represented minority groups, and persons with disabilities to engage and actively participate in a meeting that showcases their work and facilitates interactions with other scientists in their fields. The conference will be held on April 27-29, 2015 on the campus of the University of Texas Medical Branch in Galveston, Texas.